


The Golden Flower

by YaoiBunny8702



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Yuuri is less oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: A short one-shot to pay homage to a story I abandoned.





	The Golden Flower

It's odd. Sometimes I'll see ' _it_ ' in Celi's garden, sometimes ' _it_ ' isn't there at all. It's almost as if ' _it_ ' can just appear and disappear at will.

The few times I do catch it, however, I swear that it's watching me. _Judging me_.

That condescending smirk... It's hiding something. Beneath its cheerful facade and strikingly bright golden petals is a broken soul; a child whose heart was stained by the hatred of humanity.

It laughs. Then, in a blur, it's gone once again, sinking back into the soil. Retreating back into the confines of its own soul, leaving me to ponder just why someone would break a person to the point of uncaring.

Humanity is truly the greatest mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> About a year ago, I began working on a Kyo Kara Maoh / Undertale crossover, but it really just wasn't working out, so I scrapped it. This is to pay homage to 'Maohtale!'.


End file.
